


(not) according to plan

by orphan_account



Series: gifts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, New York City, Not Beta Read, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, You can pick the boyfriend in this, rejected proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything was going according to plan at least for Blaine Anderson and his plan on how the cooked up proposal. He had everyone, nearly all the glee club groups that once their rivals in competition are now here to help him ask Kurt to marry him.But the love song was no more, least to the other on the opposite side of things. Kurt wasn’t ready for marriage at all as his facial expression turned more like when he was sick. It was not a good sign while he just listens to Blaine go on before meeting with his eyes.





	(not) according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my glee rp partner, amber. thank you for being the kurt to my sebastian even if he's a dick sometimes. but i wasn't sure who should be the boyfriend in this since so why not all 3 of the guys that we like with kurt and you pick for it. this is not beta read so there could very well be mistakes in this story but i hope you like it nevertheless. enjoy. xx

Everything was going according to plan at least for Blaine Anderson and his plan on how the cooked up proposal. He had everyone, nearly all the glee club groups that once their rivals in competition are now here to help him ask Kurt to marry him. From Vocal Adrenaline to the biggest rival, Dalton Academy Warblers. There was so many people coming to sing with Blaine for his plan as he notices some noticing people as he turns over to see Kurt in a rather bright turquoise suit with a purple dress shirt who looked rather puzzled as Blaine was walking up the very staircase that they had met on.

Kurt honestly didn’t what he was doing when his dad drove him over the prestigious school that he only spent a semester in due to money issues. Only really half listening to what Burt was telling him as he felt something in his gut that did not sit well with him. It wasn’t even a good feeling, so why was he feeling so nauseous about this? “Yeah, yeah dad. I get it. I just. .” Kurt hesitantly went inside, how could his own dad talk about his mom of all days? Granted, he would’ve loved to talk about how he was feeling to Elizabeth right now. Taking a deep breath as he went into the school, looking around and noticing there was so many people here. Even for Dalton there wasn’t this many students, something must be going on. He just followed in hopes that it would help with whatever it may be as he was lead to the infamous spiral staircase before seeing Blaine. Oh no. 

The gel slicked boy just smiled too wide for a sane grin as he sang to his Kurt that he just needed to get back together and this was how he was going to win him back. Blaine thought they were perfect and so did most of the New Directions, their group which was working in his favor for this rather extravagant way to propose to Kurt. His hazel eyes look up at the glasz eyes that seemed to change depending on what light hit them as his smile just grew, everything was going to plan. Just as Blaine had hoped as he goes to do the sing and dance for Kurt as he says on their love song. 

But the love song was no more, least to the other on the opposite side of things. Kurt wasn’t ready for marriage at all as his facial expression turned more like when he was sick. It was not a good sign while he just listens to Blaine go on before meeting with his eyes. Kurt no longer saw a man he wanted to marry, he was tired of being just a supporting character in this story. It was no longer Kurt and Blaine, it was just Blaine this or that. Kurt was sick of it and tired of this broken record. As he felt all the pressure from all the eyes staring right back at him and Blaine before he shakes his head no. He had someone else waiting out in New York for him. “I-. .I-I’m sorry Blaine but I can’t take your proposal. You’ll always be my first love and be in my heart but we need other people, not each other. . I have someone else so I can’t accept this. And I’m sorry Rachel but the loft is in your name now, I was tired of being the only one paying for the rent. I’m moving with my new boyfriend.” He explained before trying to run away from Blaine and probably most of the ND members, especially Rachel and Santana to avoid hearing whatever they might say.

Managing to get away as he called Isabelle that he would be able to come to work on Monday after explaining what had happened. Tears began to stain his face as he goes to fly back to New York City, he just wanted to go run in his boyfriend’s arms. Kurt already was in his rather nice seat since Isabelle once again spoiled him in first class and tugged the sweatshirt that he had taken from his boyfriend while he was packing. Happy that it smelled just like him too, Kurt always did love that body wash and cologne though Kurt did buy it for him during Christmas. It had some linger of his unique smell though as he looked out the window before closing his eyes to get some rest. Feeling a gentle shake on his shoulder while his glasz eyes slowly began to wake again as he sees the stewardess with a gentle smile.

“Apologies sir, but we are close to landing. Be sure you have your seatbelt on and pull up your seat,” She told him before tending to the other passengers while he went on to do so.

Kurt let out a sigh in relief as he went off the plane after they had landed as he turns on his phone. Ignoring all the notifications that had been going on when he turned it off after calling Isabelle since he didn’t want to deal with them. Instead Kurt walks as he pushes the green button to dial his boyfriend’s number, hoping he could pick up before smiling wearily when hearing the voice. “Hey you. .I came back home earlier than expected. .I know, I know I was supposed to be back next Thursday but plans have changed.” 

“Did something happen while you were in Ohio? Are you at the airport, do I need to pick you up?” The other asks him, some worried in his voice as Kurt noticed. “Or are you just going to take a taxi? I can go set up the ‘cheer Kurt up package’ and get your favorite takeout which is usually Chinese.”

He smiled at hearing the oh so familiar voice, “Don’t worry, I will take a taxi while you set that up. I’ll tell you all about it when I get to our apartment okay? I love you.” Kurt says to him before his boyfriend says it back as he hangs up to collect his bag and wave a taxi down. The other was so relieved that he moved in with his boyfriend instead of staying at the loft. Tossing the cab driver some money for the ride, “Keep the change!” Kurt called out as he went up with his bag as he smiled a little. He opened the door to see his boyfriend in the middle of setting up, moving his bag to the side. The other will take care of it later as he moved to the taller male who looked back as the oh so familiar smile was on his face.

“Hey Kurt. .” He leans down to kiss his boyfriend as oh he was so much better than Blaine in almost every way. Tall, gorgeous smile, and well, quite a bit of things honestly. Plus sex was always a very nice touch when Kurt was ready to get hot and heavy. “Take out is on their way. .Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

Kurt took a sigh, “You’re not going to believe this. .”

**Author's Note:**

> i will happily take prompts for kurt/sebastian, kurt/elliott, or kurt/sebastian/elliott if you wish to request something. it might take me awhile but will try to.


End file.
